Author's Note with Small Story!
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: If you read any of my stories, READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT! Information about current and future stories! The picture was one I've had for a while and never used so... The story is short and hopeful good. AS I SAID, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, **

** I have an announcement. A couple of my stories are being canceled and a couple of them are going on Hiatus. **

** I have a reason. I got on here to write stories about Beyblade. Not to take the characters and put them in other stories. I feel like a lot of my stories have done the latter and have gone off track.**

* * *

** Here are the three stories being canceled: **

** The Lonely Life**

** Truth or Dare **

** Nightmare (Its Rewrite)**

* * *

** The stories that are going on Hiatus: **

** Secret: Return of Roftle **

** The Game**

** Forgotten (Sorta)**

* * *

** I am canceling the three stories because they just don't have anything to do with the show. It's about the characters in a different setting. **

** The stories going on Hiatus are things I am still deciding. The reason I said sorta for Forgotten is because it has one more chapter so I am going to finish it and that's that. **

** I'm not going to say sorry for this because this needs to be done. I've strayed too far from the show and that shouldn't happen. I'm going to continue writing Darkness Returns because that one is from the show. It is about Beyblade so that one will be continued. **

** I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me but, like I said, it needs to be done. **

** I'm going to be thinking about which stories to keep up and which ones to take down. I am also going to take time and rewatch some of the show so I can get back into it. **

** Thanks for your time, **

** MK**

* * *

_**Here's a small story so that this doesn't get taken down. **_

"Go, Go, Go! Sagittario, Diving Claw!" Kenta calls out as he trains. Ryuga's off training and Kenta hears the crackling of fire and a dragon's roar.

"Okay, Kenta. Focus!" He chastises himself. "Sagittario!" The bey responds and begins circling around a rock. It gets closer and closer until it's scratching the rock. "Flame Claw!" The claws come out and spark fire. The bey glows orange and red from the flames. The rock shatters right after Sagittario jumps off it. The bey soars in the air.

"Sagittario, Diving Claw!" Kenta throws his arms and yells at the top of his lungs. The bey glows with fire again as the claws come out. The bey dives down but loses control and tumbles into the dirt.

"Man." Kenta walks over and picks up the bey, examining it.

"Not bad." Kenta gasps and turns at the voice. Ryuga's leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed.

"Ryuga…did you just…"

"Don't think I'm complimenting you!" Ryuga snaps as he glares at Kenta. He stands. "I just said that it wasn't bad. Never said it was good!" He turns and walks away.

Kenta stands there for a moment, looking at Sagittario. "He said we weren't bad!" Kenta laughs and then runs to catch up to Ryuga, determined as ever to get Ryuga to listen.

* * *

**That's the type of stories I need to be writing. Thanks for reading it and I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Author's Note**

Hey Guys,

I have decided to finish The Game and Secret: The Return of Roftle.

I got death threats from my younger siblings that if I didn't continue The Game, I was going to die a painful death.

I am finishing Secret: The Return of Roftle because I have an awesome plot line planned for the third and final Secret story. (Yes, it's going to be a trilogy)

After these stories though, I'm going to stick to what I said.

I have several stories that will be posted after these ones are over.

They are:

_Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure: Tsubasa and the others are just enjoying their days now that the Nemesis Crisis is over, except Tsubasa's having nightmares about Yu and the dark power. When another WBBA Agent shows up, Tsubasa in for it. Ryo informs them that some of the Directors of the other WBBA's have gone missing. It's up to Tsubasa, His friend, Yuri (OC), and Yu, to stop this and save the Directors….but at what cost? _

_Demons: Ryuga left after the end of Battle Bladers. He didn't show up again until the middle of The Championships….so what happened in between then? That's what I'm for, dearies. This story will follow Ryuga's battle with the Dark Power and as he overcomes the demons in himself. _

_The Hard Days of Night: Kyoya is acting weird and suddenly leaves without a word. When the others try to found out why, they learn a little about Kyoya and his past and family. (This one is a maybe…I'm thinking about it) _

_The Journals of Chris: Chris's past is mysterious. This is a story about what happened to Chris when he was a Blader of Hire and all before that. _

So these are the stories that will be posted after The Game, Secret: The Return of Roftle, and Darkness Returns.

One more thing, to keep me to what I said earlier, **GalaxyPegasus14** told me she would beta for me. So, she will read the chapters before they are posted to make sure I don't go back on what I said. SO give her a round of applause and_** go read her storie**__**s**_. =D

Thanks for your time,

MK


	3. Chapter 3:The Final Note I SWEAR

**Author's Note**

**(LAST ONE I SWEAR!)**

**Okay guys, this is my third author's note and I swear it's the last. **

** I wanna start off with apologizing for doing this to you guys. **

** So my first two notes talked about how I was going to start writing according to the show. Well, that turned out to be hard then I thought. Guys, I really rushed into the decision and I am really sorry. I didn't think it through at all. I don't know what I was thinking and again I'm sorry. **

** So this note is basically to say: Forget the last two. I'm going back to writing like normal and I'm going to try to forget this note thing was ever done. **

** Again, I'm really sorry seeing as I put all my readers through Hades Gate with this. (See what I did there…reference to the show…hahaha) Okay but serious. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I hope you will still read my stories.**

* * *

** Here is a list of the stories that I am either bringing back or going to post soon. **

** Nightmare (The Rewrite) **

** Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

** Demons**

** The Hard Days of Night (I'm still really iffy about this one so…we'll see) **

** Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan) MFB style. **

** MFB: The musical **

** Truth or Dare**

** What If **

** The Journals of Chris (Again, really iffy)**

** The only story I am not bringing back is The Lonely Life. Guys, I totally lost my plot-line with it and I'm sorry. I can't bring this one back. **

** Thanks for reading and I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

** MK. **


End file.
